


Knock Out in the Drive-In Theater

by mydarksidelovesthis



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Human Hostage, Knock Out is a dick, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Remember that scene in Transformers Prime where Knock Out said he had seen human horror movies in drive-in theaters? I think it went something like this.
Kudos: 7





	Knock Out in the Drive-In Theater

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knock Out im Autokino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300370) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis). 



At the ticket counter of the drive-in cinema, a red Aston Martin drove up and lowered the window. Strange. If someone could afford a car in this price range, it was self-evident that he had his own home theater and did not need a facility like this.

Even stranger was the person at the wheel. The slightly overweight man had styled his hair into an elegant forelock, which was kept in shape with wax, and wore a plain shirt blouse - well dressed, but on the one hand too good for the drive-in movie theater, especially since he came alone, and on the other hand too cheap for this car. He also opened his eyes wide in horror, as if he was just coming out of a horror movie and not driving into one.

"Two ... one ticket, please." He forced himself to a smile that, with teeth bared wide open, seemed as trustworthy as the smile of the joker.

"14 dollars," demanded the ticket seller and decided not to react to this strange visitor. The bottom line was that he hardly stood out from the range of strange visitors he saw every day.

"Thank you." The driver took the ticket, the car shot forward and the man grabbed the steering wheel reflexively as if he had accidentally stepped on the gas pedal.

There were strange people. He must be one of those bigwigs who took a trip into the world of the less well-off to see how the common people lived.

The car took a place by itself and began to wait silently for the beginning of the film.

Floyd waited a few minutes to see if this crazy car would kill him now that he had done his job. When nothing happened, he wiped the fear sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. Not yet. Maybe after the movie. Maybe the car changed its mind if he was good. Oh, please, he didn't want to die.

He looked at the window and longed for fresh air, but didn't dare ask for it. "Um, do you do this sort of thing often?" He could make friends with that alien car. Then it wouldn't want to kill him anymore, would it?

"No, this is my first time." The car answered with a human, cool voice, which immediately turned into mockery. "I hope I was gentle enough." Oh, God, that alien was joking. "Will you let go of my wheel? You're leaving fingerprints everywhere with your coolant. or I'm gonna have to take you to the car wash afterwards."

"Um, would you like that? I'll do anything you want." The alibi driver let go of the steering wheel anyway and, for lack of alternatives, began to wipe the sweat marks off the wheel with his sleeve. "Is that better?"

"Yuck, don't do that, you're smudging it, plus now I smell like your human fuel." Floyd flinched. Damn it, he wasn't supposed to upset the car.

"I'm sorry. You … picked me up right after work. I didn't have time to shower. I'll shower next time, okay?" For there to be a next time, the car had to let him live.

"Shut up now, human, the movie's about to start. I'm not here for fun, after all."

The man wondered why else an alien disguised as a car would spend time in a drive-in movie theater to see an Earth production, but didn't dare ask.

What were they actually watching? It began like some teen movie. A boy - an outsider in his class and constantly bullied - got his first car and began to develop reckless behavior.

Until the car drove off all by itself - without a driver - and started to seek people out.

"Is this ... a car that kills people?" And it was painted red, too. When the alien car began to play 50s rock music from its speakers, probably as a joke, Floyd began to scream like a girl, so that the people around them turned to him in surprise.


End file.
